


Kindred Spirits

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex, still a little upset over Christen getting Servando drunk, aims to get Christen drunk. Tobin, however, has other plans.  (Follow up to Raising Spirits)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series (sorta) 1) See You on The Pitch 2) Double Dates 3) Raising Spirits!

Christen stared at the burger sitting in front of her. She had no idea airport food could look so appetizing. 

“Eat up Chris! We’ve got a lot of drinking to do in a short amount of time,” Servando said and Christen chuckled, reaching out for her burger. “Wait!” Servando practically yelled, smacking her hands away.

“Christ, what?”

“That’s my burger, you got swiss cheese… ew.” He scrunched up his face as she switched the plates.

“Big baby.”

“Swiss is not a burger cheese.”

“Says who?” Christen asked raising an eyebrow.

“America,” Servando said simply and Christen scoffed.

“Sheltered man.”

“Pretentious Cali girl.”

“You’re from Cali too!” Christen accused and Servando grinned around his bite of burger.

“Yes, but I never ate avocado on my burger either.”

“I have no idea what that has anything to do with anything, right now.”

“It has everything to do with absolutely everything right now Chris, keep up.”

“You know, I only agreed to this because you promised to pay for drinks.”

“Right, well in that case, why don’t you start us off?” Servando said, waving the bartender over.

“What can I get you two?”

“Two long islands to start,” Christen said, staring Servando down.

“I’m in trouble…” Servando squeaked. 

x-x-x

Alex kept wringing her hands together till finally Tobin placed her hand over Alex’s.

“What is going on?” Tobin asked softly and Alex moved closer to the woman.

“I don’t know if I like the idea of Christen and Serv hanging out together,” Alex admitted, causing Tobin to raise her eyebrows in shock.

“Why?”

“Because... well… sometimes Serv doesn’t know when to call it quits. He still has to drive home and everything.”

“I’m sure Chris won’t go overboard. We’ll call them after we get off this stupid plane and back home.”

“Ok…” Alex said, unconvinced. Tobin kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, he’s made it this long without you there constantly. I’m sure he’ll live another few hours till we call.”

“You’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“What’s the capitol of Michigan?” Alex asked smirking.

“Seriously, the logical answer was Detriot! At one point in time, that was the correct answer.”

“Yes, the past. It doesn’t count for now.”

“You know what, that was a low blow and you know it!” Tobin pouted, sinking into her seat further, leaving Alex grinning.

x-x-x

Alex had promised Tobin she wouldn’t blame Christen for Servando’s drunk night the day they left, those few weeks prior, but she couldn’t help it. She stared across the field at the woman.

“I can’t believe you got drunk with him.”

“Oh my god, it’s been three weeks Alex! He’s a grown man, I didn’t force him to drink.”

“He was sick all night.”

“So was I!” Christen laughed, shaking her head. 

“He’ll never drink a long island again.”

“He called them girly drinks about halfway through anyway.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.”

“That girl drink kicked your husband’s ass, Morgan.”

“That’s Carrasco to you, Press!”

“I say we settle this, once and for all.”

“My place, ten o’clock sharp.”

“I’ll be there.” Christen reached out and shook Alex’s hand, sealing the deal.

x-x-x

Tobin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Christen, leaning their foreheads together. “I was thinking we could get some dinner, head back to my place put a movie o—”

“I have plans with Alex, babe,” Christen finally admitted and Tobin stared at her dumbstruck.

“Alex?”

“Yeah, we have a wager going on… sort of.”

“Seriously? But I haven’t seen you in three weeks… I won’t see you again till camp.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Christen kissed Tobin, trying to apologize.

“Fine, we’ll start by ordering wings.” Tobin pouted as she got in the car, Alex quickly approaching.

“I’m guessing she didn’t like the idea of not having date night?” Alex asked and Christen shook her head.

“We’re ordering wings for dinner.”

“Oh, she’s mad. That’s ok, we’ll make her drink just a tad bit stronger than ours.” Alex winked as she got in the car. Christen climbed into the passenger seat, taking Tobin’s hand in her own as they drove away. 

“You’re not really that mad, right Toby?” Christen asked softly and Tobin looked over at her, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not freaking happy either, but no, I’m not mad.”

“I’m here till Tuesday, we can go out tomorrow. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh you better,” Tobin huffed and Alex leaned forward from the backseat, flicking the woman’s ear, “ow! What the hell Alex?”

“Kiss her and make up, cause both of you pouting will just make my evening suck even more.”

“Not my fault you guys couldn’t find the back of the net and I could.” Christen smirked.

“Watch it Press. I could pull the roommate agreement out on Toby here and you’d have to go back to the hotel.”

“Do it and see if Serv ever sleeps over again,” Tobin warned and Alex huffed throwing herself back against the seat.

“I hate that you’re smart!” she groaned.

x-x-x

Tobin stared at Christen and Alex as they sat, giggling, in the living room. The two were way past buzzed now, and apparently, that meant they became best friends. Tobin shook her head as she walked back into the room, the two staring at her, still giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked as she plopped down on the couch behind them.

“You’re cute,” Christen replied and Tobin leaned forward to kiss her.

“You’re supposed to think that.”

“She’s right, you’re cute,” Alex replied and Tobin chuckled. 

“Now, you aren’t supposed to think that.”

“I don’t get a kiss?” Alex pouted and Tobin barked out a laugh. 

“Your husband might not like that.” 

“Right.” Alex nodded, getting a serious look on her face. “How many of these have I had?” Alex asked, lifting up her drink.

“A lot,” Tobin replied. 

“That one is mine,” Christen said, grabbing the glass from her. 

“Serv was right.”

“About?” Tobin asked as Christen moved to cuddle into her side.

“These are girly drinks.”

“You’ve had four, I’ve had six,” Christen pointed out and Tobin laughed. Christen was in much better condition than Alex.

“Well on that note, I think it’s time to tuck you both into bed.”

“Oh yeah! A sleepover!” Alex grinned.

“You live here kid,” Tobin chuckled as she moved to stand, helping Christen up. She offered a hand to Alex, pulling her slowly to her feet as the forward swayed. Tobin chuckled, walking both of them down the hall. She stopped at Alex’s room, Christen leaned against the doorframe as Tobin walked Alex to her bed, tucking the woman in and setting a glass of water and advil next to her. “Shout if you need anything.”

“Night Toby! Night Chris! Stay quiet!” 

“Shut up Lex,” Tobin chuckled as she walked back over to Christen, wrapping an arm around her she led Christen down to her room. 

“You ok?” Tobin asked as Christen sat down on the bed. 

“I’m fine,” Christen said, feeling a bit more sober than a few minutes ago, “I handle my liquor better than some.”

“Yours weren't as strong either.” Tobin winked and Christen laughed as she cuddled into Tobin’s side. 

“I knew you cheated.”

“Only the best for my girl,” Tobin said, kissing Christen’s forehead. She reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, typing out a text to Servando.

_ ‘You owe me ten bucks.’ _

_ ‘You got my wife drunk.’ _

_ ‘You got my girlfriend drunk.’ _

_ ‘Ok, we’re even.’ _

Tobin smirked as she set her phone back down, kissing the top of Christen’s head again and snuggling down close to Christen, who was already snoring. No one needed to know about her pouring a little extra for Alex, it was in their nature to be competitive after all. She’d make sure to check on Alex a few times though and not to pick on her for her hangover tomorrow... or at least, not too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of too lazy to put this officially in a series... Well let me know what you think! And as always keep the prompts up!


End file.
